


A Recent Development

by sambukasam



Series: Oneshots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship, disproving winchester brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambukasam/pseuds/sambukasam
Summary: Your brothers find out who you’ve been seeing for the past few months





	A Recent Development

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Heyy! I love your blog so so much! I was wondering if you’d be able to do a Crowley x WinchesterSibling!Reader smut and while they’re doing the dance with no pants, Sam or Dean walk in and get super mad at Crowley, so he admits that he loves Reader?

You and Crowley were a recent development. _You and Crowley_. Even saying it felt strange like you were letting your brothers down.

The feelings had been budding for a while, and there was only so many times that you could kick each other’s asses before you realized that you used it as an excuse to touch each other.

Sam and Dean weren’t idiots. They figured out that you were seeing someone. They figured you’d bring whoever it was around to meet them once you fully trusted them.

They also picked up on a strange fondness that Crowley had for you, but they never managed to put the pieces together and realize what was happening because come on, you and Crowley?

They often sent you out to deal with him on your own because they knew he wouldn’t be able to refuse whatever it was you wanted.

“You only ever summon me when there’s something wrong,” you remember him whining one day. “Why don’t you ever invite me over for a movie night.”

You rolled your eyes. He was an insufferable man-child with too much power, but apparently, that was just the sort of thing you were into because that visit had led to some… activities in the bunkers interrogation room.

“Hey, Y/N, need you to summon Crowley for me,” Sam stopped you in the hall when you were on your way back from the bathroom.

“Again?” you complained, pretending it was a chore when in reality it was a getaway you craved. In a world full of shit, he was your reprieve. Sometimes you just needed to listen to the fool tell you about his day in hell, as if you had some white picket fence kind of relationship. “I think he might have some info on a demon I’m tracking.”

You held up a hand to cut him off before he could enter ramble mode and melt your brain. You loved Sam, you really did, but he seemed to easily forget how overwhelmed you could get from sudden essays worth of information. “Give me the name,” you said.

Once Sam told you what to ask Crowley for, you made your way to the dungeon, pushing the cabinets out of the way to get in. You knew how much he hated that room, but you couldn’t exactly ask him over to your bedroom anytime soon. You sent him a text asking him to come over and then pushed the door shut to offer a little bit of privacy.

“Hello darling,” he smirked when he appeared in the chair, wiggling his fingers as he waved. “To what do I owe the pleasure this time.”

You skirted around the table and lifted one leg over him to straddle him. You locked your arms around the back of his neck and pulled his face close to you to leave a short kiss on his lips. His hands slid up your thighs at your actions, and when you pulled back he kept them there, not letting you get back up off of him.

“I could get used to this,” he chuckled, raising one of his hands to brush some of your hair out of your face. His thumb dragged across your lips before slipping in, and you gave it a gentle bite before escaping his grip and leaning against the table in front of him. He pouted at the sudden loss but chose not to say anything. He was completely enamoured with you, but he realized that you needed time to adjust to the sudden shift in the dynamic between you both before he could grow too clingy.

“Sam needs some information on a demon the next town over,” you began, taking his focus away from the distance you had bridged between the pair of you before filling him in on the basics.

Crowley answered each of your questions without hesitation, unbothered by the fact that he was signing a demon’s death wish. He had little care for unruly demons causing problems and knew it was probably best if the Winchesters exterminated him.

“Mind if I get some information from you in return?” Crowley asked when a small silence fell.

“Depends,” you shrug, and he wants to curse every Winchester bone in your body for how you still remained so guarded around him after all this time. Had he ever gone against you? Deep down he knew he was glad for it, the walls you had built over the years of hunting were what kept you alive to this day, and he’d rather deal with it directed towards him rather than you be trusting of everyone and dead.

“When are you planning on telling your brothers about us?”

You frowned and sucked your bottom lip into your mouth, doing the thinking face that he oh-so-adored. He didn’t push you for an answer, knowing he would get one once you had one formulated.

A few moments later you opened your mouth to begin talking, not looking at him but instead choosing to stare at your fingernails like they were the most interesting things in the world. “I… I don’t want to tell them alone,” you admitted in a small voice.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner, pet, all this sneaking around could have been done with.”

“Because once they find out, this becomes a real thing!” you exclaimed, standing up and throwing your hands in the air.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Crowley asked in a rapidly raising voice. He too jumped to his feet and stalked towards you. You backed away until you hit the wall. You pressed back into it and wished you could disappear when you realized just what you said.

“Crowley, I don’t know if you’ve noticed but you’re the bane of my family’s existence. Everything you do seems to be to get a rise out of someone. I’m scared that this is all some joke to irritate my brothers and that as soon as it gets old you’re just going to-”

You were cut off by his mouth on yours. You squeaked in surprise but shut your eyes and decided to just go with it.

Crowley pulled back momentarily to cup your face and stare deeply into your eyes. “Trust me when I say that the last thing this is is a joke, Y/N.” when he sensed you got the message, he went back to kissing you. His hands went to the hem of your shirt, and while he was in process of lifting it over your head the door to the dungeon boomed open and bounced off the wall. Instantly alert, you reached into your waistband for the silver knife you kept on you for emergencies while Crowley whirled around and pushed you even further behind him.

“Are you alright, Y/N, I heard shouting- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?” Dean’s angry voice filled the room and you winced, letting go of the blade and trying to drag your shirt back down as quickly as possible while hoping he hadn’t noticed it half off of you. You took a step out from behind Crowley and smiled sheepishly at him, but one look at his stormy green eyes showed you that he knew exactly what had just been about to happen. You opened your mouth to speak, but before you could say anything Dean pointed out the door, glaring heavily at the pair of you. “Kitchen. Now.”

Like a puppy with its tail between its legs you quickly made your way to the door and frowned when no one else went to move. You glanced over your shoulder to see Crowley smirk at Dean before taking on a slow stroll towards where you were.

Your heart sank at the smirk, and you realized you had been right the whole time. This was just another attempt to get under Sam and Dean’s skin and you were nothing more than the unlucky pawn he used. You swallowed heavily and stomped out of the room as fast as you could, eager to get away from Crowley before you punched that dumb smirk off of his dumb face.

You heard the others behind you but kept going until you reached the kitchen, yanking the fridge door open and grabbing a beer. “What’s wrong, Dean and I heard shouting-” Sam cut himself off when he saw Dean shove Crowley into the room. Crowley regained his balance almost immediately much to your chagrin, and you and Dean both sighed in disappointment. “What happened?”

“This… cretin was making out with Y/N!” Dean yelled, throwing his hands in the air and very narrowly missing Crowley’s ear.

“What?” Sam asked with his jaw dropped. You could tell that that was the last thing he expected to hear.

Crowley waved a hand dismissively and your fists clenched at your side waiting for him to say a smug comment and give you an excuse to deck him. You were mad, but you needed proof before you went all Jackie Chan on his ass. “What Dean is trying to say is that he chose a very unfortunate moment to walk in on us.”

“Y/N, what happened?” Sam asked, ignoring Crowley.

“What Dean said,” you shrugged, not bothering to avoid being blunt.

“Why?” You could tell Sam was scrambling to understand what was going on.

Now it was Crowley’s turn to be blunt. “Because I love her.”

All three of the Winchester’s jaws dropped. “Really?” all three of you asked at the same time, but in very different voices. Yours was full of awe, Sam’s was confused, Dean’s was doused with pure disdain.

Crowley kept a steady gaze with you. “Y/N, I was hoping to say this in a more romantic setting. Preferably as far away from these two morons as possible. I was considering the Bahamas.”

Your mind whirled with all the conflicting thoughts. You had gone from thinking Crowley was using you to him confessing his love to you - in front of your disapproving brothers. You couldn’t help but feel mistrustful and wonder if it was a ruse, but one look into his warm and sincere brown eyes had you hit with the realization that he had been telling the truth.

“Cut the crap, Crowley. What do you want from her?”

“All I want from her is for her to eventually return the feelings,” he turned from Dean and back to you. “No pressure either, love, just because I’m in this deep this fast doesn’t mean I expect you to feel the same. But I’d like for us to remain a thing.”

“Absolutely not-” Dean bristled, about to reach for the holy water he kept on the table, but he stopped when Sam gripped his forearm. When Dean almost growled at him, Sam nodded his head in your direction. Dean’s eyes followed the nod and saw the humongous smile on your face and felt his shoulders sag. He wasn’t stupid, he could tell that whatever was going on had been building up for a while, and right under their noses. He was finally hit with the realization that Crowley was the man you had been seeing the past few months, and felt the rest of his anger leave him. You were smart, and he trusted you, so he decided to finally butt out and see what you decided to do.

“Crowley, I don’t know what to say,” you grinned with your two hands clasped in front of you.

“You don’t have to say anything,” he said softly, stepping over to you and caressing your cheek with his hand before bringing you in for a kiss.

Dean sputtered behind you and you pulled away from Crowley to rest your forehead against his, chuckling softly.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @sambukasam


End file.
